Medical imaging continues to expand into a wide range of patient diagnostic procedures. In doing so, imaging equipment must be suitable to provide an increasing range of images for an increasing range of body regions. The nature, however, of x-ray imaging dictates that the x-ray stream must be directionally controlled through the patient such that specific body images are developed. As such, it is common for the x-ray generating element of a medical imaging assembly to be movable through a plurality of positions relative to the patient to allow for proper orientation.
Another quality of x-ray imaging equipment is that is it commonly bulky and weight intensive. Increased size and weight characteristics make positioning of the x-ray generating element difficult. Often, existing positioning mechanics result in oversized, difficult to manage assemblies. This is clearly not desirable. In one known arrangement, the medical imaging assembly is mounted to the ceiling within a room. The emitting element is mounted to a telescoping support mounted to the ceiling. The emitting element can, thereby, be lowered in relation to the patient. The emitting element is commonly mounted to the bottom of the telescoping element such that it can be aimed in a particular direction and plane.
This arrangement, however, generates structural concerns. Rotation around multiple axes at the bottom of a telescoping mount can result in increased structure at the bottom of the mount. This, in turn, can require a more massive and structurally sound mount. As the mount increasing in structure, it becomes more difficult for the tube mount emitter to be able to clear the column in all positions. This can result in the tube mount to be attached to the extreme bottom of the column and to be offset to clear the column. Again, the size of the structure is undesirably increased. In addition, the routing of cables required for operation of the tube and collimator must be arranged and routed so as to compensate for the tube being rotated about a dual axis in a single location. This may limit the range of rotation of the tube mount, or may limit the placement of the cables.
It would, therefore, be highly desirable to have a medical imaging assembly with improved x-ray tube mounting. Additionally, it would be highly desirable to have an x-ray tube mount assembly that reduced the weight at the bottom of the telescoping mount, reduced rotational interference of the x-ray tube mount with the telescoping mount, and provided improvements to the routing of cables to support the x-ray tube mount.